El amor en tiempos de escuela
by Andrea Price
Summary: Cap 4. Hay un espía en los pasillos de Hogwarts. Una conspiración que no marcha y muchos celos. HG de nuevo! XD y es te cap, mucho de RH
1. Default Chapter

**Capítulo 1**

**Cuando el juego termina mal…**

- Harry, ¿Te encuentras bien amigo?

- Si... no es nada Ron

- Pero no haz cenado nada... – preguntó extrañado Ron

- No tengo apetito. Mejor me voy a la cama. Nos vemos al rato

- ¿No quieres que te lleve algo de comer por si te da hambre?

- No Ron, gracias.

Apesadumbrado y cansado Harry salió del Gran Salón con dirección a la Torre de Gryffindor. La tranquilidad de los solitarios pasillos le daba un poco de paz a su pobre corazón que había soportado muchos golpes. El más reciente de todos, fue algo que nadie, inclusive él se esperaba y como tal, era algo que ni siquiera Ron podía enterarse. Al llegar al retrato de la dama gorda, Harry se encontró con alguien a quien definitivamente no esperaba ver ahí.

- Hola Harry

- Er… Hola…

- Te ves cansado – dijo la chica con preocupación - ¿Te sientes mal?

- No, no es nada

- Podría acompañarte a la enfermería...

- No, en verdad solo necesito descansar un poco.

- Bueno. Cuídate

La chica se fue caminando y el ojiverde la siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió tras un pasillo. Después de eso, entró a la sala común y se tumbó en su sofá favorito al lado de la chimenea. Era muy difícil tener que fingir frente de ella. Tener que aparentar que estaba cansado y mentirles a todos, pero esa era la única solución que había encontrado a su problema. De pronto, se escuchó el murmullo de los chicos que regresaban de la cena. Harry no quería saber nada más de nadie y corrió hasta su dormitorio. Ahí, sin ponerse la pijama, se recostó sobre la cama, se tapó y cerró las cortinas para aparentar que estaba dormido. Unos pasos subieron hasta la habitación y se detuvieron al llegar frente a la cama de Harry

- Harry, ¿Estás dormido? – preguntó Ron

- Eso es lógico ¿no? – respondió Hermione que llegaba tras de él

- ¿Estas segura que Ginny te dijo que se veía muy mal? – preguntó de nuevo Ron

- Pues eso fue lo que ella dijo, que se lo había encontrado a la salida de la sala común y que no tenía muy buen aspecto.

- Tal vez fue porque no ceno...

- No lo sé. Mejor dejémoslo descansar, mañana veremos si sigue enfermo o no.

- De acuerdo.

Hermione y Ron salieron de nuevo de la habitación de los chicos. Harry espero otros segundos más para poder moverse. Se había tapado de pies a cabeza para que no notaran que no se había puesto la pijama, que no se había quitado los lentes y lo más importante, que tenía los ojos abiertos. Pero es que cerrar los ojos, para él, era ya una tarea imposible. Cada vez que lo intentaba, la imagen de un hermoso ángel sonriéndole le llegaba a la memoria, e inevitablemente sentía ese vuelco en el estómago que lo hacía abrir los ojos. El chico del cabello rebelde escuchó como poco a poco sus compañeros de habitación entraban y se alistaban para dormir. Todos preguntaban por la salud de Harry y Ron solo decía que era cansancio producto de los entrenamientos de Quidditch. Por fin, después de esperar casi una hora y de verificar que hasta el último de sus compañeros de habitación estuviera dormido, el joven Potter se levantó de la cama, y salió de la habitación, de la sala común y de la torre de Gryffindor.

Por los pasillos, una vez más encontraba un poco la tranquilidad que su corazón necesitaba. Si seguía así, no soportaría por mucho tiempo. Sin saber a dónde podría ir, Harry invocó a la sala de los menesteres que había usado el año pasado para los entrenamientos del Dumbledore's Army y a diferencia de la habitación que apareció en ese entonces, la de esta ocasión era completamente distinta. Era una alcoba. Harry sonrió y entró en ella esperando poder conciliar el sueño, sin embargo, una vez más, el rostro de su ángel aparecía. Recostado en la cama, con los brazos bajo la almohada, Harry recordaba los sucesos de la semana pasada, mismos que habían dado inicio a todo su problema.

Era viernes por la noche. En la sala común de Gryffindor había estudiantes de diversos cursos intentando hacer deberes, sin embargo, el frío del invierno hizo desistir a muchos en el intento hasta que tan solo quedaron unos cuantos, entre ellos, el trío maravilla y Ginny que hacían deberes, Seamus y Dean que jugaban ajedrez, Lavander y Parvati que charlaban animadamente y Katie con Andrew que discutían las jugadas para la próxima temporada de Quidditch.

- ¿Y qué sucedió con Dean? ¿Ya no sales con él Ginny? – Preguntó Hermione mirando a la pelirroja y a Harry

- Ahora no Hermione – respondió Ginny en tono cortante

Harry y Ron detuvieron las labores y miraron a Hermione y luego a Ginny. Ambas se veían muy tranquilas y continuaban trabajando en sus deberes.

- ¿Por qué no quieres contar lo que te paso con Dean? – preguntó Ron

- Porque no es tu asunto hermanito

- ¡¡Eres mi hermana, claro que es mi asunto!! – exclamó Ron

Todos los ocupantes de la sala común dirigieron las miradas hacia el lugar en donde estaban los cuatro chicos. Hermione y Ginny miraban a Ron a punto de matarlo y Harry no entendía mucho de lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos.

- Muchas gracias por interrumpirnos Ron – sentenció Katie – nos vemos en los entrenamientos...

- Pero... pero... – balbuceó Ron

- Mejor cállate Ron – dijo Hermione y siguió con sus deberes

- Espera Hermione – interrumpió Lavender que miraba a Ginny y a Dean maquiavélicamente – ya que todos interrumpimos lo que estábamos haciendo y aprovechando que es viernes por la noche, por qué no jugamos a algo

- Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que jugar Lavender – dijo Hermione

- Espera Herm – susurró Ginny – vamos a ver qué es lo que tiene en mente. ¿A qué vamos a jugar Lavender?

Lavender miró a Dean y le guiño un ojo. Parvati sonrió y empezó a hablar como si ella hubiera propuesto la idea del juego.

- Jugaremos "Verdad o Reto", pero necesitamos la colaboración de todos los que estamos aqu

- Con nosotros cuenten – dijo Dean y ayudó a Seamus a guardar el ajedrez. Luego se acercaron a donde estaban las chicas.

- Con nosotros también – sonrió Katie y empujó a Andrew hasta donde estaba los demás.

- ¿Y qué pasa con ustedes? – preguntó Seamus a Hermione, Harry, Ron y Ginny – vamos Hermione, vamos a jugar un poco

- Además necesitaremos un poco de tu ayuda Hermione, para poder realizar un conjuro antiengaños

Hermione miraba a Ginny que le sonreía. Ron y Harry las miraban a ambas sin entender las miradas que las chicas se estaban echando.

- Ya de acuerdo, nosotras jugamos – comentó Hermione

- Pues nosotros también - dijo Ron un poco exaltado al ver la forma en la que Seamus miraba a Hermione.

Los cuatro chicos llegaron hasta la mitad de la sala en donde ya estaban los demás sentados en el suelo en círculo. Lavender le dio unos dulces a Hermione quien los encantó en esos momentos. Luego se los regresó a Lavender que repartió uno a cada uno de los integrantes del juego. Una vez que se comieron el dulce, Parvati empezó a hablar de nuevo

- Con ese dulce nos aseguramos que aquí no se diga ni una sola mentira. A todo aquel que lo haga le saldrán granos en el rostro igual que a Marietta cuando nos traicionó el curso pasado. Ahora si, explico en que consiste el juego. La varita girará en el aire, a quien le toque la punta tendrá que elegir entre decir una verdad o hacer un reto. Los retos o las verdades las impondrá la persona a quien la varita haya señalado con el otro extremo. Si alguno no dice la verdad ya sabe lo que le pasará y si no llegan a cumplir el reto los demás le pondremos un castigo

- Suena fácil – sonrió Ron

- Suena peligroso – susurró Harry mirando las miradas extrañas entre Parvati y Lavender.

- ¿Alguna duda? ¿No?, entonces, vamos a empezar – dijo sonriente Lavender que colocó su varita a unos 10cm del suelo y empezó a girar rápidamente.

La varita se detuvo en dos personas: la punta señalaba a Harry y el otro extremo a Parvati. La chica sonrió maliciosamente y Harry empezó a sentirse nervioso.

- Empezamos muy bien el juego. ¿Verdad o Reto Harry?

El chico de cabello rebelde no podía pensarlo mucho: si decía Verdad lo más probable era que le preguntaran sobre Cho y no quería decir nada sobre ella. Era preferible un reto. Siempre había sido mejor con las pruebas.

- Reto – dijo Harry

Parecía que Parvati y Lavender estaban esperando esa respuesta. Ambas sonrieron y Parvati continuó.

- Bien, entonces te reto a que beses a Ginny.

Harry y Ginny se pusieron blancos. Ginny miró rápidamente a Hermione que se encogió de hombros y luego dirigió una mirada furtiva a Dean que parecía estar gozando con lo que iba a ver. Harry no sabía qué hacer.

- Ah!! No, yo así no juego – dijo Harry intentando salvarse del problema – además, Ginny es mi amiga.

- Tú quisiste jugar, ahora te aguantas – señaló Dean – quiero ver si eres capas de besar a la que fue mi novia... demuestra que Ginny no te produce asco y repulsión.

El comentario despectivo de Dean hizo que la sangre se le subiera a la cabeza a Harry y a Ron que se levantaron al mismo tiempo dispuestos a pelear y a golpearlo por lo que había dicho.

- Hey! hey!, un momento – dijo Katie – Dean, basta de ese tipo de comentarios, y si todos aceptamos jugar, vamos a tener que aguantarnos a lo que nos pregunten y a lo que nos pidan hacer, así que se calman y sigamos con el juego

- Vamos Harry, te toca besar a Ginny – sonrió Andrew que parecía estar en complicidad con Dean

- Vamos Potter, es muy fácil besar a una chica – dijo Dean

En esos momentos y sin previo aviso, Dean tomó del rostro a Parvati que era la chica que tenía a un lado y la beso. El ojiverde inmediatamente miró a Ginny que estaba pálida y desconcertada. En la mirada tenía reflejada la duda por la acción que el que había sido su novio estaba realizando en ese preciso momento, justo frente a ella.

Dean soltó a Parvati que seguía sonriendo como si nada hubiera pasado. Después, ambos miraron a Harry esperando reacción alguna pero antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo, Ginny se levantó del círculo.

- No esperaba menos de ti Dean – sonrió amargamente y segundos después salía por el retrato de la dama gorda.

Harry no dijo ni una sola palabra más y echo a correr tras la pelirroja. Tenía que encontrarla, sabía que estaba mal, que estaba sufriendo. No escuchó a Hermione y a Ron salir tras de él, sin embargo, si obedeció la orden de Hermione cuando le dijo que fuera a buscarla a la torre de astronomía mientras ellos buscaban por los terrenos del colegio.

Cuando llegó hasta el lugar en donde hacían sus observaciones una imagen lo detuvo en seco. Ginny estaba sentada, recargada en una pared mirando hacia el cielo, la luz de la luna la iluminaba solamente a ella como si fuera un enorme reflector. Harry se acercó poco a poco a ella mientras la chica se limpiaba las lágrimas y le sonreía.

- ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó tímidamente Harry

- Supongo que estaré bien – sonrió Ginny – lamento que ese par de idiotas te hayan metido en ese predicamento

- ¿Predicamento?

- No debieron haberte pedido que me besaras – siguió Ginny haciendo caso omiso al comentario de Harry – no es fácil besar a alguien que no te gusta. Pero me la pagarán esos dos, lo único que querían era ponerme en evidencia... ¡¡Cómo los detesto!!

- ¿Y por qué querían ponerte en evidencia?

- Como sabrás yo salía con Dean hasta que un día lo vi besándose con Parvati. Ninguno de los dos me negó que estaban saliendo y todavía tuvieron el cinismo de decirme que nadie podría fijarse en mi, que entendían a Michael por haberse ido de mi lado y consolar a Cho y...

La voz de Ginny se cortó de pronto. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron tal y como él recordaba que había sido la primera vez que la había visto en la estación de trenes hacía ya seis años.

- Y... continúa Ginny

- Y que te entendían a ti por jamás fijarte en que yo existía – respondió Ginny en un susurro

- ¡¡Pero que estúpidos!! – exclamó Harry – yo siempre he sabido que existes... ¿qué no se acuerdan que te saqué de la cámara de los secretos?...

- Eso no importa ya. Son un par de idiotas que lo único que quieren es hacerme sufrir, en verdad lamento que te hayan pedido semejante castigo

- ¿Qué castigo?

- Pues... lo que te dijeron, que tenías que...

- Ah!! – interrumpió Harry – pero eso no era castigo Ginny, yo si te hubiera besado con gusto.

Ginny miró a Harry confundida y el chico del cabello rebelde sintió un vuelco en el estómago. ¿Qué era lo que había dicho? ¿Fue su inconsciente el que había hablado? ¿Por qué se sentía tan nervioso cuando Ginny lo miraba de esa forma?

- ¿Qué acabas de decir?

Harry miró a Ginny que esperaba una respuesta a todas las dudas que había en su cabeza y que habían sido provocadas por su culpa, porque no sabía la razón por la cual había dicho lo que había dicho. Y cuando lo pensaba bien, Harry sentía que efectivamente, besar a la menor de los Weasley no sería gran problema para él, por el contrario. Un poco más decidido pero sumamente nervioso, Harry sonrió a la pelirroja que seguía esperando respuesta.

- Que besarte jamás sería un castigo para mi.

Ginny miró a Hary inmóvil. Harry, que ya no sabía de dónde salían las palabras y el valor, tomó el rostro de la pelirroja y lo atrajo hacia el suyo. Tierna y suavemente, Harry besó a Ginny. Él solamente había besado una vez antes y sin embargo, en esta ocasión parecía saber exactamente lo que estaba haciendo.

- ¡¡Harry!! ¡¡Ginny!!

Los gritos de Hermione y Ron hicieron que ambos se separaran. Ginny se levantó y limpió la túnica. Luego miró tiernamente a Harry y en un arrebato de espontaneidad lo abrazó y susurró al oído unas cuantas palabras

- Muchas Gracias Harry

Después se dirigió a donde Hermione y Ron se acercaban. Harry no recordaba muy bien lo que había pasado después. No recordaba cómo había llegado hasta la sala común ni al dormitorio. Lo único que podía recordar era que a partir de ese momento, cuando cerraba los ojos, la imagen de ese hermoso ángel que había visto en la torre de Astronomía se aparecía en su cabeza. En las noches, si realmente podía concentrarse, podía evocar el aroma de su piel, el dulce sabor de sus labios y la ternura de sus palabras

Ahora, recostado en la sala de los menesteres, aún con la posición inicial en la que había empezado a recordar, podía sentir como el aroma del perfume de Ginny Weasley inundaba la habitación por completo.

- Sabía que iba a encontrarte aquí.

Harry se levantó sobresaltado y se sentó sobre la cama de la habitación que se suponía estaba solo a su disposición. Su corazón latía a mil por hora y sentía su respiración agitada. Ante él y como si sus pensamientos la hubieran invocado, su ángel había llegado a rescatarlo de esa soledad.

- ¿Sigues sintiéndote mal verdad? – preguntó preocupada Ginny – vamos, te acompaño a la enfermería

- Madame Pomfrey no puede curarme Ginny – respondió Harry una vez que recuperó el aliento.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Es Vol… quien-tú-sabes?

- No, él no tiene nada que ver en este asunto.

- ¿Entonces? Sabes que puedes confiar en mi verdad

- Si… pero no tengo el valor de decirte lo que me pasa – dijo Harry que a cada segundo se sentía más y más embriagado por el aroma del perfume de Ginny, sentía que si lo olía un par de minutos más, olvidaría todos sus modales y se lanzaría sobre de ella a robarle un beso

- Entonces es asunto de chicas… me lo suponía

- ¿Eh? Er… chicas… no… bueno, la verdad es que… yo…

- Lo sabía – sonrió tímidamente Ginny – mira si lo que pasó entre nosotros la semana pasada te produjo algún problema con alguna de las chicas yo estoy dispuesta a hablar con ella y….

- ¡¡Otra chica!! – interrumpió abruptamente Harry – No Ginny, mi problema no radica en los celos de nadie. Lo mejor será que te vayas

- Pero Harry, yo…

- Créeme, lo mejor será que te vayas… o no, mejor quédate, el que se va soy yo.

Harry tomó sus gafas y salió como relámpago de la habitación dejando atrás una Ginny mortalmente confundida.

----------------------

Holas a todos!! o

Este es mi primer intento de ff Harry y Ginny largo. Generalmente escribía solo songfics pero ya es tiempo de que escriba una de por lo menos más de 6 capítulos… en fin, espero que me den sus opiniones sobre esta historia y muchas gracias por leerla… Ah!! y lean mis demás historias!!

Un abrazo

Andy


	2. Capítulo 2

Wow!!... Antes de continuar, me permito agradecer a todos aquellos que han dejado un review en el primer capítulo de esta historia. Sinceramente ha sido una de las sorpresas más agradables de mi vida… Nunca había tenido tantos reviews!!, y sinceramente me compromete a que esta historia sea realmente buena. En fin, agradeceré a todos y cada uno después de este capítulo. Muchísimas Gracias por todo y espero que disfruten este cap tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo.

Andy.

**Capítulo 2**

**Los hombres son de Marte… ¡¡Y las mujeres de Venus!!**

Ginny estaba sentada en la cama de la sala de los menesteres que acababa de ser dejada por un extraño e iracundo Harry. Por muchas vueltas que le daba al asunto, no entendía perfectamente qué era lo que le estaba sucediendo al chico de los ojos verdes esmeralda y sobre todo, no entendía por qué había puesto esa barrera invisible, extraña e infranqueable con ella.

Desde la noche del beso, Harry no había sido igual con ella. Se había alejado. Era como si verla le provocara repulsión. La semana y los encuentros con él siempre terminaban en desprecios y huidas, porque no había que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de que el chico la estaba evadiendo. A donde quiera que llegase ella, él se retiraba automáticamente, contestándole solo el saludo y evitando verla de frente.

Ginny había pensado que el beso le había provocado dificultades con alguna chica y desde el momento que había llegado a esa conclusión, el estómago no la dejaba en paz. Odiaba admitirlo, pero era cierto que aún sentía celos por todas aquellas que llegaran a interesarse por Harry, inclusive tenía unas ganas infinitas de asesinar a la Chang porque no soportaba la forma en la que todavía miraba a Harry siendo que ella ya estaba con Michael.

La pelirroja suspiró. El asunto "Michael" le recordaba aquella noche cuando había encontrado a Parvati y a Dean besándose. Y no era el hecho de que la hubieran engañado, en realidad ella estaba a punto de terminar con Dean, lo que le había dolido era que le recordaran que Harry no se había fijado en ella. Seis años de conocerlo y cinco años de convivir con él para que ahora terminaran con esa extraña actitud que tomaba cada vez que ella estaba cerca. La conclusión era muy obvia, el beso no había sido nada para él y por el contrario, le había producido un gran odio y repulsión por ella. Aunque no estaba muy convencida.

Ginny no podía apartar ni un segundo de su mente aquel mágico momento en el que Harry había tomado la decisión de besarla. Había sentido la suavidad de su piel, su aroma, el calor de su cuerpo… después de esa noche, no había tenido más dudas. Seguía enamorada de Harry Potter y lo peor era que seguía en la misma situación que hacía ya seis años: el chico hacía lo posible por evitarla.

Armándose más de valor, Ginny salió de la sala de los menesteres con rumbo a la sala común de Gryffindor. Tenía que dormir un poco dado que al día siguiente tenía a la primera hora pociones con el profesor Snape y no quería que por su culpa le bajaran puntos injustificados a Gryffindor. Al dar la vuelta en un pasillo Ginny encontró una escena muy poco peculiar. Draco Malfoy intentaba entrar a la sala común de Gryffindor.

- Hey! Tú no puedes estar aquí – replicó Ginny al ver al rubio que se sobresaltó al verla

- Tú no puedes estar en los pasillos a esta hora. No olvides que soy prefecto y puedo quitarle puntos a tu casa.

- Me da igual lo que hagas Malfoy, Dumbledore se enterará que tú estuviste intentando entrar a la sala común de Gryffindor. No cabe duda que eres igual que tu padre

- ¡¡Qué dijiste!! ¡¡Te prohíbo que vuelvas a hablar de mi padre en mi presencia!! ¡¡Estúpida comadreja!!

- ¡¡No me insultes Malfoy!! ¡¡Yo jamás dije nada que no fuera verdad, eres igual que el traidor de tu padre!!

Malfoy tenía el rostro rojo del coraje, se abalanzó hacia Ginny y la puso contra la pared encerrándola entre el muro y su cuerpo. Puso los brazos a la altura de su cabeza y la miro profundamente enojado. Ginny estaba muy molesta también y miraba a Draco directamente a los ojos, sin importarle quien era. Draco empezó a percibir el aroma de Ginny, ese aroma tan peculiar que traía vueltos locos a más de dos en el colegio. Tenerla tan cerca, sentir el calor de su piel, verse en sus ojos color chocolate, percibir su respiración agitada producto del coraje que él le había provocado estaban ocasionando una metamorfosis en él. De pronto no quería más que besar los labios de la pelirroja. Malfoy sonrió de forma terriblemente seductora y peligrosa y se acercó peligrosamente al rostro de Ginny. La menor de los Weasley sintió terror al verlo tan cerca de ella, acercándose tan peligrosamente e intentó salir de la trampa en donde la tenía, sin embargo Draco la atrajo hacia él atrapándola en un fuerte abrazo del que Ginny no podía escapar.

- ¡¡Déjame en paz Malfoy!! – gritaba Ginny

- Ahora sabrás quien es Draco Malfoy...

Draco buscaba el rostro de Ginny mientras ella buscaba una manera de escapar. De pronto, Ginny miró como un par de gafas se acercaban hasta ellos. Harry tomó por el hombro a Draco quien volteó a ver quién lo había interrumpido cuando sintió un golpe en la cara, en el ojo derecho. Draco cayó al suelo y Harry se acercó a la pelirroja que se había quedado sin habla.

- Lo mejor será que te largues de aquí Malfoy, antes de que le diga a los profesores que estabas atacando a Ginny – dijo Harry mientras Malfoy se ponía de pie

- Me voy, pero esa pelirroja y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente – sonrió Draco y le guiñó un ojo a Ginny

Malfoy caminó hacia las escaleras que lo llevaban hacia la parte baja del colegio. Ginny estaba más confundida que nada y Harry la miró después de haber seguido a Draco con la mirada hasta que desapareció del pasillo.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Harry con la voz más dulce y tierna que podía tener

- Si, gracias... ¿Cómo...

- No podía dormir ¿recuerdas? – interrumpió Harry – venía de la cocina, fui por agua y vi a Malfoy llegando a la dama gorda, luego llegaste tu y discutieron. Y luego lo demás...

- ¿Lo viste todo?

- Venía subiendo por las escaleras... no podía correr porque Pevees anda por aquí.

- Lamento haberte hecho enfadar hace un rato Harry – dijo la pelirroja con la mirada agachada.

- El que lo lamenta soy yo, tú no tienes la culpa de mi mal genio – mintió Harry – Ginny, si llegas a tener problemas con Malfoy no lo dudes ni un segundo y ve a buscarme

- Er... si, gracias...

- Será mejor que entremos a la sala común, no olvides que Pevees anda cerca.

Después de decir la contraseña, Harry y Ginny entraron a la cálida sala común de Gryffindor. El reloj marcaba las 12 y 30 de la noche, Harry prendió el fuego de la chimenea y se sentó en su sofá favorito. Ginny se quedó de pie a la mitad de la sala común observándolo detenidamente. No lo entendía. Hacía algunos minutos que la había corrido de la sala de los menesteres, que la había tratado como si no fuera nada importante y afuera con Malfoy, el chico había actuado como todo un héroe.

- Tal vez es su complejo de héroe – pensó Ginny tristemente

La pelirroja se dirigió a las escaleras del dormitorio de chicas sin decir una sola palabra más. Cuando ya había subido un par de escalones, escuchó a alguien llamándola. Harry estaba al pie de las escaleras observándola con una sonrisa pícara en los labios. Ginny bajó extrañada de la actitud de Harry y lo miró con miles de preguntas reflejadas en la mirada.

- Yo... er... – titubeaba Harry – bueno, solo quería decirte buenas noches Ginny

Ginny sonrió y lo miró tiernamente. Harry sintió ese vuelvo en el estómago tan famoso y las piernas parecían doblársele.

- Muchas gracias por todo Harry, Buenas noches – respondió Ginny y se acercó a él para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Harry no pudo contenerse por mucho tiempo. Al sentirla tan cerca de él, percibir ese aroma, hizo que su cuerpo reaccionara por él. Ya no estaba pensando. La abrazó y la atrajo hacia si deseando que ese segundo no terminara. Ginny solo se dejó llevar. Podía sentir la respiración agitada de Harry y el acelerado palpitar de su corazón. Entre sus brazos se sentía protegida, a salvo de todo lo que pudiera pasarle. Harry levantó la cabeza de Ginny y la miró con ternura. Ahora fue Ginny la que sintió aquel hueco en el estómago y las piernas no le respondían. ¿Qué era eso que hacía que Harry la viera de esa forma? No era la mirada normal, la mirada de hace un par de semanas. El chico de ojos verdes seguía reaccionando a los impulsos de sus corazón. Tomó la barbilla de Ginny y acercó su cara hasta la de ella. Ginny estaba nerviosa, sabía que iba a besarla, solo cerró los ojos y esperó el roce de sus labios. Harry lo hizo. Moría de ganas por besar la de nuevo, por tenerla cerca de él, por probar el dulce néctar de sus labios, por sentir el calor de su cuerpo agitado por el nerviosismo que le provocaba estar cerca de él. El beso se fue haciendo más y más intenso, más pasional. Ginny llevó sus manos hasta la espalda de Harry y aprovechó el largo de las uñas para hacerle un par de caricias en la espalda, caricias que excitaron más y más al joven que dejó de enfocarse en los labios de Ginny y bajó hasta el cuello. Afuera nevaba, de los cielos caía blanca y fría nieve mientras que dentro de la sala común, ese par de jóvenes no estaba teniendo control de sus actos.

Ginny había empezado a quitarle la túnica y después la camisa blanca del uniforme a Harry. Él por su parte, seguía concentrado en el cuello y labios de la pelirroja que no podía hablar. De pronto, el ruido de alguien afuera de la sala común los detuvo. Harry estaba más despeinado de lo normal, sin la túnica y sin camisa que dejaba ver el trabajado abdomen del ojiverde, producto de seis años de Quidditch. Ginny tenía la túnica fuera y los primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados. Ambos se miraron apenados, tenían la respiración agitada y su corazón latía acelerado al unísono. Automáticamente comenzaron a medio arreglarse sin decir una sola palabra más. Una vez con las túnicas en su lugar, Ginny esperaba alguna explicación, después de todo, Harry había comenzado todo cuando la abrazó y la besó. El chico no la miraba, tenía la vista dirigida a otro lugar. La menor de los Weasley tomó eso como un desprecio más y un tanto furiosa se dio la vuelta para iniciar su ascenso a los dormitorios. Harry la detuvo del brazo antes de que se fuera y la miró tiernamente de nuevo.

- Yo... lamento mucho... me deje llevar por... es que Ginny...

- No necesitas explicarme nada Harry, yo entiendo – mentía Ginny – solo espero que seas todo un caballero y que no vayas a alardear que conmigo llegaste hasta la segunda base...

- No entiendes Ginny, no sabes a qué me refiero...

- Pues tienes razón, no te entiendo. En un momento eres todo un iceberg conmigo, me tratas tan fríamente que no hago más que pensar que me odias, y un segundo después me miras con esos ojos que tratan de decirme algo que no puedo entender. ¿Qué está pasando Harry?, ¿Por qué me haces esto?

Harry observó como un par de lágrimas traviesas cruzaban por el rostro de su ángel. Ella tenía razón, no se había comportado de buena forma y después de esa demostración de afecto, tenía que actuar. Con la mano y delicadamente limpió las lágrimas del rostro de Ginny y le acarició la mejilla.

- No sabía como actuar. Esto que me está pasando, Ginny, es algo completamente nuevo y extraño para mi, y peor aún, no sabía como decirlo a alguien. Si me he comportado como un perfecto idiota durante toda esta semana es porque después de aquel beso que nos dimos en la torre de Astronomía en mi cabeza y en mi corazón aparecieron cosas que anteriormente no estaban y si estaban no las había notado. De pronto toda mi vida se vio rodeada por un ángel. A donde quiera que fuera, con quien hablara, inclusive al momento de cerrar los ojos al intentar dormir, el aroma, el rostro de ese hermoso ángel aparecía para distraerme, para extasiarme con su belleza. No pretendía lastimarte, en verdad, pero es que simplemente no sé cómo actuar ante esto. Con ese beso me dejaste prendado de ti Ginny, puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras. Tienes en tus manos el poder de construirme o destruirme, porque te entrego mi vida ahora que tengo oportunidad de hacerlo y antes de que el poco valor que apareció esta noche desaparezca. Eres el ángel que ha llegado a rescatarme de ese mundo de oscuridad en donde me encontraba, de esa terrible confusión de sentimientos que surgió desde que Sirius desapareció de mi vida. Y ahora, que te tengo aquí frente a mi, mirándome con ese par de estrellas en las que me fascina verme reflejado, puedo decirte con toda certeza que ... que... que te amo como jamás en la vida había hecho. Que no es algo que haya surgido justo ahora o después de aquel maravilloso beso que me abrió los ojos. Este sentimiento nació hace mucho tiempo atrás. Es como si hubiera nacido amándote... y esta semana me he percatado que es algo que tengo que hacer porque sin ti, sin tu presencia, sin el calor de tu cuerpo y el dulce néctar de tus labios, no soy nadie en este mundo.

Ginny se quedó paralizada. Su oídos no daban crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar. Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, el chico del que ella había estado siempre enamorada ahora le decía que la amaba con todas las fuerzas de su corazón. Harry observó que la pelirroja no tenía respuesta alguna a lo que él había revelado y sintió una leve punzada en el corazón. Probablemente había llegado tarde ya a la vida de Ginny, probablemente había alguien más a quien le pertenecía su corazón.

- No tienes que responderme nada Ginny – susurró Harry con el corazón destrozado – si es que te ha molestado o incomodado lo que te he dicho, te pido me perdones, pero es que tenía que decírtelo, tarde o temprano te ibas a enterar de la verdad. Y bueno, sinceramente espero que esto que acabo de decirte no afecte la relación de amistad que tenemos, eso si que...

Harry se vio interrumpido de pronto por Ginny, que lo hizo guardar silencio con un beso en los labios al que el chico de ojos verdes correspondió. Al separarse, la pelirroja le sonrió y lo miró fijamente a los ojos

- ¡Deja de decir tonterías Harry!, lejos de incomodarme lo que me haz dicho, me has sorprendido. Jamás imaginé que tú sintieras eso por mi. Bien sabes que desde hace muchos años vivo enamorada de ti. Es cierto que pretendí sacarte de mi vida pero fue imposible. Siempre de he amado y siempre lo voy a hacer. Así que no saques conclusiones tontas tan solo porque me quede callada un segundo. Me tomaste por sorpresa, eso fue todo, pero ahora mi corazón late emocionado al saber que tú también me quieres, y la felicidad que ahora me embarga no puedo compararla con nada que haya sentido antes.

- Eso significa...

- Significa todo lo que quieras imaginar Harry – interrumpió Ginny sonriente.

El ojiverde tomo a la chica y la envolvió en un abrazo lleno de amor. La pelirroja aspiró el aroma de Harry una vez más y se sintió la mujer más feliz de todo el planeta.

* * *

Ahora si, aquí están las respuestas de los reviews…

**Tabatas** Muchas gracias por tus comentarios… haré algo malo con Dean y Parvati más adelante

**Lucre:** Oye, muchas gracias por dejar reviews!! Y por leer mis demás historias un beso!!

**Violet**** Potter:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario, aki esta ya el siguiente capítulo, espero lo disfrutes

**Ginny For Ever:** o K linda chica!! Yo tampoco creo hacerlo muy largo, pero si lo suficiente.

**Jalogon** Aix!! Muchas gracias por tus comentarios Andy se sonroja… Soy fanática tuya y ver un review tuyo en mi historia me ha inspirado a continuar, espero te gusten los demás capítulos. Espero tu mail!!

**Monyk** Muchas gracias ). Ya aki esta el siguiente capítulo

**HP fan:** Ah! A mi también me encanta García Márquez y "Amor en tiempos del cólera" es uno de mis favoritos, por desgracia este fic solo tiene de relación con esa historia por el título, de ahí en fuera, todo lo demás proviene de mi cabeza. Jamás podría robarme la historia de Márquez para hacer un cross over!!

**Lil**** Sonis:** Muchas gracias, espero que te guste este capítulo

**Sally** me alegra que te haya gustado, espero sigas leyendo. Gracias

**Andreina** Yo también espero continuarla,… los bloqueos son horribles!! .

**Galadriel** Dean y Parvati pueden ser realmente odiosos verdad?.. pero bueno, no seré muy "amable" con ellos en los cap que siguen

**Mariíta: Muchas** gracias por escribir. Aki esta el cap 2, disfrútalo

**Rosy** Ah! Esta un tanto… triste pero no tanto, prometo ser más alegre para los que siguen. Ah! Y el ángel de Harry puede hacer mucho más que solo devolverle la esperanza.

**Orla Potter: soy** muy mala y me gusta la idea de que Harry sufra por el amor que ha despreciado tantos años. Pero no tanto!!!, ya verás que dulce puede ser Potter

**Klau**** Malfoi:** Ah! Nop… aki las cosas serán más rápidas… quien sabe, probablemente los case antes del capítulo 4… XD es broma!!

**Moony**** Weasley:** Ah muchas gracias!!... yo también espero que no se me vaya la inspiración XD… aunque si me siguen escribiendo tantos reviews, LO DUDO!!

**lizZyd** K bien que te guste como escribo… XD yo lo veo tan simple!!!. Gracias por leer!!

**Celina:** Muchas gracias chica, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado

**Yalimie** Yo también son fanática loka de los Harry-Ginny… casi todo lo que he escrito tiene que ver con ellos (excepto "los sueños de un dragon"). H/G Rules!!

**Luciana**Ya, entiendo tu enojo… y no te preocupes, ya tendrá su merecido ese par!!!

Oks, esos son todos por el momento. Muchisimas gracias por dejarme sus reviews y espero que este cap cumpla sus expectativas, si no, ps' dejen un review diciéndome que no les pareció… Y si les gusto con mucho más razón!! Gracias!!!

Con cariño

Andy.


	3. Capítulo 3

Hola a todos!!... Lamento haberlos abandonado un poco, pero es que no tienen idea de la carga enorme de trabajo que tuve… en fin, por fin terminó y me he puesto a terminar de escribir el capítulo 3 que a continuación les presento. Muchas gracias a todos y espero sus reviews!!

Andy

P.D. Para aquellos que esperan que Dean y Parvati sean hervidos en aceite, falta poco, no se preocupen!!

P.D 2. Una aclaración más. Lo que Draco hace en Gryffindor lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo… y el bendito ruido de la sala común… ojo con él!!

****

****

**Capítulo 3**

**La furia del dragón**

Draco Malfoy no dejaba de dar vueltas en la sala común de su casa. Era más de las 3 de la mañana y él seguía despierto y pensando. No podía dormir. Cada vez que intentaba cerrar los ojos, el rostro de la menor de los Weasley aparecía en su mente. Era inevitable.

- ¡¡Maldita sea!! – gritaba Draco a la oscuridad mientras observaba a la ventana

Era imposible, era una aberración, era una traición a la familia y a su estirpe, una traición a su apellido, una traición a sí mismo... y sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir que esa noche, mientras la había tenido atrapada entre la pared y su cuerpo, Ginny había efectuado una transformación en él. Ginny Weasley lo atraía. La chica realmente le gustaba.

Mientras veía la nieve caer por los terrenos del colegio, trataba de pensar cuándo y cómo había surgido ese extraño sentimiento, aún nuevo y desconocido para él. Y más aún, buscaba una forma de olvidarse de que ese sentimiento existía.

- ¡¡Es una Weasley!! – seguía repitiendo desesperado - ¡¡Es una Weasley!!

Y sin embargo su corazón no reaccionaba. Muchos y largos fueron los intentos de Draco por autoconvencerse de que la pelirroja no significaba absolutamente nada para él pero llegó primero la mañana. Los primeros rayos de sol comenzaron a asomarse mientras Draco regresaba a su recamará después de una noche larga e inútil porque muy por el contrario de lo que él esperaba que fuera el resultado, se había convencido de que a pesar de los problemas que le trajera, iba a estar con Ginny.

Los Slytherin de 6º estaban ya listos para salir de la sala común, solo esperaban a Draco. El chico de ojos grises se miraba al espejo tratando de imaginar cómo sería la reacción de sus padres si de pronto se enteraran que estaba saliendo con la hija del hombre que había mandado a su padre a Azkaban. El toque de la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos

- Draco, ¿estás listo?

- Déjame en paz Parkinson!!!! – grito Draco

- Es que… te estamos esperando – respondió tímidamente la chica

- Pues lárguense sin mi!!

Pansyn miró extrañada a Draco que había impuesto como regla que todos los alumnos de 6º curso tenían la obligación de esperarlo para poder salir a tomar el desayuno. Después se alzó de hombros y salió de la habitación. Draco seguía obsesionado con el espejo y sus nuevas ilusiones.

En la sala común de Gryffindor las cosas eran un poco distintas. Harry y Ron, los únicos ocupantes de la sala porque los demás chicos ya habían bajado a tomar su desayuno, se encontraban a la espera de Ginny y Hermione que no bajaban aún de los dormitorios. Mientras Ron terminaba de guardar sus libros y demás cosas para las clases de ese día, Harry lo observaba cuidadosamente. Durante la madrugada había dado vueltas una y otra vez al discurso que tenía preparado, iba a decirle lo que pasaba entre Ginny y él. Sin embargo le era un tanto difícil. Podía imaginar las mil y un reacciones que su amigo podía tener: desde abrazarlo y desearle mucha suerte en esa nueva etapa de su vida hasta dejarle de hablar y lanzarle un par de maldiciones.

- Las chicas tardan mucho verdad Harry? – preguntó Ron a su amigo

- Er… si, un tanto…

- En muchas ocasiones me pregunto qué tanto hacen allá arriba

- Cosas de chicas, supongo

- ¿Nunca has querido saber a qué demonios se refieren con esa frase?

- Pues, a decir verdad…

- Y es que quien demonios las entiende!! – exclamó Ron interrumpiendo a Harry – primero les abres tu corazón y luego se comportan como si nada hubiera pasado, como si lo que dijiste solo lo hubiera escuchado el viento…

- ¿De qué… mejor dicho, de quién estamos hablando Ron?

Ron miró a Harry un tanto apenado. El ojiverde pensó que su amigo había estado pasando por los mismos problemas que él y que por estar tan entretenido y ensimismado con los propios no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que Ron lo había necesitado

- Sé que los últimos días he estado actuando extraño - comenzó Harry de nuevo – pero eso no significa que te tengas que quedar callado, sabes que puedes confiar en mi.

- Lo sé, lo que pasa es que lo que tengo que decirte no podría tratarlo aquí, a unos cuantos segundos de que ella baje…

- ¿Ella?... estamos hablando de …

- ¡¡Buenos días!!

La dulce voz de Ginny saludándolos hizo que Harry guardara silencio absoluto. Ron desvió la mirada a su mochila cuando vio a Hermione bajar y Harry entonces verificó sus dudas. Las chicas se acercaron. Harry no sabía cómo actuar con Ginny, sin embargo, la pelirroja le saludó normalmente y luego le guiñó un ojo, fue entonces cuando Harry supo que por el momento, guardarían el secreto de lo que estaba pasando entre ellos. Ron podía enterarse después. Harry recordó a Ron. El chico seguía revolviendo su material de la escuela mientras Hermione se acercaba para saludarlo. Harry notó el leve rubor en las mejillas de su amigo y observaba con cuidado a Hermione.

- Será mejor que nos adelantemos Harry – dijo Ginny sacando al ojiverde de concentración – recuerda que prometiste ayudarme con los encantamientos convocadores antes de que fuera mi clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras – terminó la chica guiñándole el ojo de nuevo

- Ah!! Es cierto, lo había olvidado… er… nos adelantamos chicos…

Harry tomó su mochila y dejando a Ron mortalmente confundido salió tras la pelirroja que ya había cruzado el retrato de la dama gorda. Justo del otro lado, su ahora novia le sonreía con esa cara de malicia que la hacía verse preciosa. Harry sonrió y se acercó a ella, la atrajo hacia si y le dio un beso en los labios, mismo que Ginny correspondió complacida.

- Te extra

- Pero Harry!! – sonrió Ginny – me viste hace unas cuantas horas

- Si, lo sé, pero es que necesito tenerte a mi lado a cada segundo

- ¡¡Que lindo!!... yo también te extrañé corazón…

- oye, qué se traen entre manos Hermione y tú?

- Er… por qué me preguntas eso?

- Las conozco… sé que Herm no se hubiera quedado a solas con Ron por nada. ¿Ella ya sabe, verdad?

- Ya… lo siento, tenía que decírselo a alguien

- Por mi no hay problema… bueno, si tengo unos cuantos, son 6 y se apellidan Weasley, aunque mi mayor problema se llama Ronald...

- Ah!! Por ese problemilla no te preocupes, Hermione tiene que estar haciendo algo en estos precisos momentos que será beneficioso para nosotros

- ¡Le va a decir lo nuestro!!

- No!!... más bien tiene que ver con ellos y cierto beso que se dieron la misma noche que nosotros en la torre de Astronomía

- ¡¡¿Beso?!!

- Vamos a desayunar y en el camino te cuento todo.

Harry tomó de la mano a Ginny y comenzaron a caminar con rumbo al Gran Comedor. En la sala, desde el momento en el que Ginny y Harry salieron de ella, Hermione y Ron se habían quedado callados. Ni uno de los dos tomaba el valor suficiente de preguntar al otro qué era lo que estaba pasando. Y todo por un beso.

---Flash Back----

- Harry ve hacia la torre de Astronomía, Ginny puede estar ahí!! –gritó Hermione mientras Harry salía corriendo con esa dirección

- ¿Y que hay de nosotros? – preguntó Ron

- Vamos al lago.

Hermione y Ron corrieron colegio abajo hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts. Hermione sabía por experiencia que cada vez que Ginny necesitaba de estar sola o de consuelo huía a dos lugares: El claro del bosque prohibido a un lado del lago o la torre de Astronomía.

Los chicos corrían por la oscuridad. El cielo estaba nublado y cuando alguna nubecilla llegaba a moverse por el poder del viento, la hermosa luna llena iluminaba todo lo que las nubes le permitían.

Ron corría tras Hermione y admiraba la gracia de Hermione para correr. La chica era capas de correr y verse hermosa al mismo tiempo. El corazón de Ron latió más acelerado de lo que le provocaba el ejercicio. Desde hacia ya muchos años que la chica de pelo castaño le provocaba insomnio. Sin embargo se había encargado de ocultarlo muy bien, no podía hacerles ver a los demás que estaba loco por Hermione. Sería la burla de los Weasley durante los siguientes 1 000 años.

Después de atravesar el bosque, llegaron hasta aquel claro que Ginny había descubierto y el lugar en el que le encantaba estar. Hermione miró por todos lados buscando desesperada a su pequeña amiga mientras que Ron ya no sabía que hacer. Era la oportunidad perfecta para decirle lo que su corazón tenía guardado por tanto tiempo.

- ¿La vez por algún lado Ron? – preguntó Hermione pero no recibió respuesta alguna - ¿Ron?

- Hermione, tenemos que hablar- dijo Ron sacando todo el valor que había venido acumulando

- ¡¡Tu hermana está desaparecida y tú quieres hablar!!

- ¡¡Es algo que necesito decirte!! – exclamó Ron y luego susurró- necesito que me escuches.

Hermione notó que la mirada y el tono de voz que Ron estaba utilizando era completamente fuera de lo normal. Jamás lo había visto así en toda su vida. Una punzada le atravesó el pecho. ¿Por qué se sentía tan indefensa?

- Pues si es tan importante… te escucho Ron – dijo por fin la chica

- Pues.. – a Ron ya lo abandonaban las fuerzas – es que…

La chica se acercó un poco más a él. No podía verlo y quería verle el rostro. Sentí que había algo en Ron que ella podía aliviar, pero no tenía idea de qué era. Por su parte, Ron se sorprendió un tanto con la actitud de Hermione. Cuando la tuvo frente a frente no pudo contener sus impulsos y se lanzó directamente a besarla. Durante los primeros 3 segundos, Hermione no supo qué hacer. Después, como si alguien se lo hubiera susurrado al oído, se abrazó de Ron y correspondió el beso que el pelirrojo le estaba dando. Segundos más tarde, Ron terminó el beso y la miró a los ojos.

- Eres mi adicción. Desde hace mucho tiempo solo vivo para amarte. Perdóname si soy brusco contigo pero ya no sabía que hacer…

Hermione se quedó callada, no sabía que decir. Sin más preámbulo, la chica se echó a correr con dirección al colegio de nuevo. Ron se quedó petrificado unos segundos y después la siguió. Cuando llegaron a la torre de Astronomía, y encontraron a Ginny y Harry, Ronald tan solo podía pensar en los labios de Hermione.

---Fin del Flash Back---

Los chicos seguían sin decir palabra alguna. Por fin Hermione fue la primera en tomar un poquito de valor. Se acercó hasta donde Ron estaba ahora sentado, tomó asiento junto de él y tocó la mano derecha del pelirrojo a lo que Ron contestó con una disculpa

- Lamento mi comportamiento de estos últimos días, pero entiéndeme, lo que te dije hace una semana jamás lo había dicho antes y no sabía como actuar después

- Sobre eso Ron…

- Y luego tu actitud ante lo que te dije – continuó Ron sin hacer caso a lo que había dicho Hermione – fue horrible, digo, no esperaba una respuesta afirmativa, pero tampoco que te quedaras callada

- Pero Ron déjame explicarte que…

- Sé que no soy el chico más guapo de la escuela, ni tampoco el más popular, pero en verdad, lo que siento por ti es verdadero… y tal vez sea lo único que pueda darte porque conoces la situación de mis padres…

- Ron escúchame…

- Pero entiendo tu decisión, no pienso ni quiero obligarte a nada que no quieras, por el contrario. Lo único que podría pedirte es que no dejaras de ser mi amiga porque eso sería algo que mi corazón no creo que soporte, y si alguna vez te sientes sola y triste ya sabes que conmigo…

Ron fue interrumpido por Hermione. La chica se había cansado un tanto de que el pelirrojo no le prestara atención que se había lanzado directamente a la boca. Lo calló con un beso dulce, lleno de amor y ternura. Una vez que se separaron, Ron la miraba sumamente extrañado y Hermione supo que era su momento de hablar.

- La que debería pedirte una disculpa soy yo Ron, mi actitud no fue la correcta, pero es que cuando me dijiste que me amabas… y luego me besaste… debo admitir que al principio no sabía cómo actuar, pero minutos después supe que yo también te amo, que durante todo este tiempo había tratado de negarlo y reprimirlo pero después de que me diste aquel beso, supe cuál era la verdad…

- ¿Me… amas?

- Si

- ¿Y por qué te portabas cómo si nada hubiera pasado entre nosotros?

- Porque así te portabas t

- Bueno… es que yo creía que te habías enojado por haberte robado aquel beso

- Y yo no sabía cómo decirte que ese beso me dio motivos para seguir adelante.

- Ah!....

Los chicos guardaron silencio, uno bastante incómodo. Ambos sabían que tenían tantas cosas que decirse pero no sabían por dónde comenzar. Ron miraba a Hermione, quien al sentir la mirada el chico que la traía loca desde hacía ya un año, se sonrojaba visiblemente y agachaba el rostro.

- Bueno… - dijo Ron

- Bueno…

- Bueno, entonces supongo que es mi momento de actuar…

- ¿Actuar?

- Hermione Granger… ¿Quisieras… quieres ser mi novia?

- ¡Pero claro que si Ronnie!!

Hermione abrazó de nuevo a Ron y en esta ocasión fue él quien tomó la iniciativa para el beso que los convertía en pareja formalmente.

En el Gran Salón, la llegada de Harry y Ginny había causado un tanto de revuelo en los alumnos que estaban ya tomando su desayuno. Las reacciones fueron muy distintas cuando los vieron entrar de la mano y sonriendo: Chicas que querían fulminar a Ginny con la mirada y chicos que querían hacer lo mismo con Potter; felicitaciones de parte algunos chicos de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff, insultos a voces de las amigas de Cho Chang y burlas de casi todos los Slytherin. Había uno en especial que más que burlarse, lo único que quería era tener la cabeza de Potter entre sus manos.

- ¡¡Puedes creerlo Draco, la pobretona y el cabeza rajada andan juntos!! – exclamó Pansy a punto de llorar de la risa.

- ¡¡¡¡Lárgate de aquí Parkinson, déjame en paz con tus estupideces!!!!

El grito de Draco cayó las burlas de los Slytherin. Mientras algunos de séptimo lo miraban con reprobación y reanudaban las burlas, Draco dirigió la mirada a donde se encontraban ahora Harry y Ginny sentados. No podía creerlo, justo cuando él había decidido enamorar a Ginny, resultaba que Potter como siempre se le había adelantado.

- No me importa – pensaba Draco mientras seguía tomando su desayuno – Esa chica va a ser mía a como de lugar y mucho antes de que Potter pueda decir Quidditch

Un nuevo alboroto se produjo en el Gran Salón. Hermione y Ron llegaban también de la mano. Ahora, una mirada de sorpresa y desilusión apareció desde la mesa de Ravenclaw, sin embargo, Luna Lovegood no permitió que nadie se diera cuenta de eso e inmediatamente bajó la mirada al plato de comida que tenía frente a ella. Hermione le había ganado y Luna se sentía morir.

Hermione y Ron, aún de la mano, tomaron asiento frente a Harry y Ginny que sonreían. Los cuatro chicos se miraron sin saber que decir.

- Así que... el trío se convirtió en cuarteto – dijo Neville sonriendo a sus amigos – Esto sí que es una gran sorpresa!!! Felicidades a los cuatro, se les ve muy bien juntos

- Si bueno... gracias Neville – sonrió Harry y luego miró a Ron – Amigo yo...

- Ya sé que andas con mi hermana, no tienes que decirme más. Solo piensa que si yo no lo aprobara, ahora ya estuvieras en el suelo medio muerto

- RON!! – exclamaron las chicas

- Era una broma...

Las risas de los cuatro chicos contagiaban a todo el colegio. Cuando se les encontraba por algún lugar; en los terrenos de quidditch, en los jardines, en la biblioteca, a todas luces podía verse cuanto se querían.

Existía también cierto Slytherin que no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera la forma de cómo eliminar a Potter de su camino. Draco había tratado de todas las formas posibles llamar la atención de Ginny, pero la chica estaba tan ocupada con Harry que no prestaba atención a nada. Y sin embargo, la atracción que Malfoy sentía por Ginny ya se estaba haciendo presente. El chico no dormía y probaba poco alimento. Las raras veces que Draco amanecía con hambre, ésta era completamente eliminada cuando aparecían en el comedor Harry y Ginny de la mano. En el rostro de Draco se veían también las ojeras de la falta de sueño. Desde aquel día que había tenido a Ginny entre sus brazos no podía cerrar los ojos sin que la sonrisa y los hermosos ojos color chocolate de la pelirroja llegaran a su mente.

No podemos olvidar a Luna, que desde ese día que había descubierto que Hermione le había ganado el corazón de Ron, sufría de los mismos síntomas que Draco. Si antes era un tanto despistada, ahora parecía tener la cabeza fuera de su lugar, completamente ida, como si viviera en una dimensión distinta a todos los demás. Lo único que podía articular en su cabeza era Ron. Llenaba pergaminos de 2 metros de largo escribiendo el nombre del pelirojo que le quitaba el sueño.

Pero el destino movió los hilos de ese par. Una noche, mientras Draco fumaba un cigarro en las cercanías del bosque prohibido, encontró a una chica de Ravenclaw de quinto grado llorando en silencio, recostada en un tronco vacío y lleno de musgo.

- ¿Llorando por Weasley? – preguntó Draco en tono de burla

Luna levantó la mirada y sus ojos no daban crédito a su interlocutor. Inmediatamente sacó la varita y la levantó hacia donde estaba Draco, sin embargo, al ver que el Slytherin no hacia movimiento alguno, la guardó.

- ¿Qué quieres Malfoy? – dijo Luna limpiándose las lágrimas

- Yo pregunté primero... ¿estas llorando por Ronald verdad?

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy llorando por él?

- No hay que ser genio para darse cuenta que desde hace como tres años te gusta Weasley

- Eso es algo que no te incumbe Malfoy

- Ah! Estas muy equivocada – dijo Draco encendiendo otro cigarro – me incumbe más de lo que tú crees porque yo podría ayudarte a eliminar a la Sangre sucia de tu camino si tú me ayudas también.

- ¿Me estas pidiendo ayuda?

- Te estoy ofreciendo un intercambio justo.

- Y a qué quieres que te ayude?

- Necesito una cita con Ginny

- ¡¡GINNY WEASLEY!!

- ¿Conoces alguna otra?

- Así que tú...

- Eso no te incumbe Lunática...

- Si vamos a ser socios, claro que me incumbe.

- ¿Significa que estas aceptando mi propuesta?

- Solo quiero que Ronald se de cuenta de lo maravillosa que soy... quiero que me mire así como a Hermione... quiero ser ella...

- Calma, entiendo que es lo que estas sintiendo. ¿Entonces es un trato? - preguntó Draco estirando la mano para estrecharla con la de Luna

- Es un trato Malfoy – terminó Luna estrechando la mano con Draco.

* * *

Muchas gracias por haber leído. Ahora me permito poner sus reviews!!

**Ginny**** for-ever:** Ten por seguro que Draco hará más que solo andar de fisgón

**Orla Potter:** Aix muchas gracias por agregarme a tus favoritos!! ).. sabes, pronto Dean sufrirá mucho.. mucho (_Andy pone la cara de maldad_)

**Jalogón** Muchas gracias por escribirme de nuevo!!! Mmm Draco sufrirá por andar metiéndose donde no debe, ya lo verás

**LizZyd** Muchas gracias. Aki está el siguiente capítulo y espero que te haya gustado

**Shagy**** Sirius:** Muchas gracias por leer!!. Espero que sigas leyendo mi historia

**Galadriel** Bueno… quería aclarar que demonios hacia Draco en gryffindor… pero creo que es mejor que lo deje para el próximo capítulo

**Lucre:** Muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Aki está el siguiente capítulo y espero que te haya gustado

**Celina:** A mi también me encantan los Harry-Ginny!! Y este será enteramente Harry-Ginny!!. Saludos desde México

**Maryhttha** Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones, créeme que me esfuerzo mucho escribiendo. espero que te haya gustado este cap

**Daulaci** _Andy salta de la emoción y grita como loka_ HOLAS!!!! ) Muchas gracias por andar por aki y por leer este nuevo fic. Espero no decepcionarte. Si, ese ruido tiene importancia pero esa importancia aparecerá en el próximo capítulo

**Dany** Hola!!, muchas gracias por leer. Como verás, no es el final va un pokito para largo. Y aki esta su porción de Hermi y Ronnie!! A mi también me encantan!!

**Lil**** Sonis:** Aki esta la continuación. Muchas gracias por leer y espero que lo sigas haciendo ****

**Yalimie** Jajaja!! Si, se emocionaron bastante con ese beso!! No kiero imaginarme en que rango terminará este fic si lo sigo así!!... ya verás que el ruido se descubrirá más adelante… ojo, es algo importante

**Tabatas** Calma mi'ja, calma!! ) ya pronto pagarán y con creces lo que le hicieron a la pobrecita de Ginny

**Ana Black 182:** Muchas gracias por leer!! Y k bien que te haya gustado el fic!!.. espero que este capí también haya sido de tu agrado

**Degna** Muchas gracias por leer. Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios. Recuerden que acepto sugerencias y críticas para los demás capítulos… ya ven, hasta Hermione y Ron escribo todo por ustedes!! ) Cuidense y nos vemos pronto… Prometo no tardar tanto en actualizar!!

Con cariño

Andy


	4. Capítulo 4

_Hola a todos y una disculpa. Sigo con mi exceso de trabajo aunado a unos blokeos de escritor ps' retrasan mi trabajo… pero aki esta el capítulo 4. Disfrútenlo y no olviden dejar un review, aunke sea para reclamarme por mi tardanza!! Andy _

_**NOTA:** Este capítulo contiene una minúscula cantidad de sexo implícito... XD yo me reí al escribirlo pero ps' nunca está de más la advertencia._

**Capítulo 4**

**El Espia**

Draco y Luna se veían todas las noches. Se habían propuesto un plan maquiavélico para que ambos pudieran tener sus "citas" con Ron y Ginny, todo basado en un pequeño libro que había encontrado Draco en la biblioteca de su casa y que había traído a Hogwarts para ese curso. "The Most Potente Potions" estaba siendo alumbrado por la varita de Luna mientras que la de Draco les daba la luz necesaria para continuar con la preparación de la poción multijugos.

- La poción estará lista para la primera salida a Hogsmeade. – dijo Draco moviendo la sustancia que ahora burbujeaba en el caldero – para la próxima semana tendremos que haber conseguido ya un cabello de Hermione y Harry

- ¿Tenemos que esperar tanto? – preguntó Luna

- La preparación de la multijugos tarda un mes. ¿Qué no pones atención a las clases de Snape?

- Snape me da miedo... – susurró Luna

- Ya...

Después de la primera noche en que se encontraron en el bosque prohibido, los chicos habían tomado la decisión que utilizar la poción multijugos para, literalmente, aprovecharse de su apariencia como Harry y Hermione y hacer que tanto Ron como Ginny llegaran a más que solo besos inocentes.

Luna aún se encontraba un poco renuente ante semejante plan. Ella quería más que un momento de pasión con Ron, quería estar con él toda la vida pero Draco le había dicho que era la única solución que había encontrado. Y luego, el hecho de que a la mitad de semejante acto, cambiara la forma de Hermione a la pequeña Luna, tampoco le emocionaba mucho.

- Draco... estas seguro de que...

- ¿Ya vas a empezar de nuevo con tus estupideces? ¡¡Ya discutimos esto muchas veces Lovegood!! – exclamó Draco

- Para ti es fácil porque tú ya... ¡¡entiende que tenga mis dudas!!

- ¡¡Pues si tienes dudas entonces lárgate!!

- ¡¡Le diré a Ginny lo que estás tramando!!

- ¡¡Juro por mi padre que está en Azkaban y por el odio que le tengo a Potter que si te atreves a decir una sola palabra de esto, te mato Luna!!

La chica se quedó callada y asustada. Draco tenía la mirada muy distinta. Estaba completamente obsesionado, desquiciado, loco... la maldad emanaba por todos los poros de su piel y Luna salió del bosque corriendo y llorando. Había cometido un grave error por haberse liado con Draco Malfoy y por más que amara a Ronald Weasley, no pretendía jugar tan mezquinamente. El Slytherin la había amenazado de muerte pero eso no le importaba. Contaría la verdad a Ron e iba a impedir que Ginny o Harry salieran lastimados por Draco, aunque su vida fuera empeñada en ello.

Corría por los pasillos rumbo a la torre de Ravenclaw cuando vio salir un par de Gryffindor del salón de los menesteres.

- Creo que el destino quiere que no espera hasta mañana para hablar con Ron – pensaba Luna e iba a llamarles a los chicos para que le dieran la contraseña de Gryffindor cuando vio quienes eran.

La chica se escondió tras una estatua justamente antes de que los Gryffindor la vieran. Los chicos se tomaron de la mano, pero no decían palabra alguna, parecían molestos, sobre todo ella.

- Parvati lo siento, no sé que me paso – trataba de excusarse Dean con la cabeza agachada

- Ya te dije que lo olvides...

- ¿Cómo quieres que lo olvide?

- Pues así, bórralo de tu cabeza y ya.

- Pero es que ya han sido...

- ¡¡No las cuentes por favor!! – exclamó molesta Parvati – desde que terminaste con Ginny te ha pasado lo mismo cada vez que lo intentamos

Dean sabía que Parvati tenía razón. Y para desgracia de su actual novia, Dean conocía la razón por la que las cosas "No funcionaban". Ginny. Cada vez que estaba con Parvati, Dean se imaginaba que entre sus brazos estaba la pelirroja y no la morena. Después de que Ginny los había descubierto y de su rompimiento, esa estrategia a Dean ya no le funcionaba. Cada vez que imaginaba a Ginny, la veía abrazada de Harry. Esa no era una idea muy sensual para "inspirarse" y cumplir con Parvati.

De pronto Parvati soltó a Dean, sacando al chico de sus pensamientos y se detuvieron justo frente a la estatua donde se encontraba escondida Luna

- Dean... ¿te sigue gustando Ginny?

- Claro que no!! – mintió el chico – te dije que lo que hubo con ella fue porque no tenía nada más interesante que hacer

- Eso dijiste...

- Y tienes que creerme. Para la única que tengo ojos es para ti...

- Más te vale...

La pareja siguió su camino. Por unos segundos, Luna rió de ese par. Dean sonaba muy falso cuando dijo que no le gustaba Ginny y Parvati estaba muy molesta porque ella sabía que Dean le mentía cada vez que le preguntaba lo mismo sobre Gin.

Luna recordó a su amiga. Ginny era de las pocas personas que la trataban como una chica como cualquier otra. No se mofaba de ella y la defendía de las burlas sin escrúpulos que le hacían sus demás compañeros de grado. Entonces Luna sintió una punzada en el pecho. Iba a traicionar a su amiga si no le decía ya lo de Draco. No podía esperar ni un segundo más.

Cuando llegó a la entrada de la sala común de Gryffindor, se resignó a que no tendría la contraseña para entrar a ella. Además, había pasado ya la media noche y tanto Ginny como Harry estarían dormidos. Luna se sentó a un lado de la Dama Gorda y comenzó a sollozar. Las cosas no serían tan fáciles.

- ¿Luna?... ¿Qué haces aquí?

A la chica se le detuvo el corazón cuando escuchó la voz pronunciar su nombre. Despacio, como si no quisiera ver quien la llamaba, la chica levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con un par de ojos azules.

- ¿Hay algún problema?... ¿te sientes mal?

El chico se había agachado para quedar frente a frente con Luna quien comenzó a temblar de los nervios. No iba a ser capas de controlarse

- ¿Quieres que te lleve a la enfermería?

- No Ron, gra... gracias

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Yo pues.... – Luna dudó si debía decirle o no a Ron lo que había estado pasando con Malfoy. – es que...

- Calma, sabes que puedes confiar en mi

Luna no soportó más y se abalanzó hacia Ron abrazándolo y llorando como nunca. Ron al principio se sintió un poco trastornado pero segundos después de daba una palmaditas en la espalada. Jamás había sido bueno consolando a una chica.

La chica se sentía muy cómoda entre los brazos de Ron. Ahora más que nunca envidiaba a Hermione y comenzaba a creer que la idea de Draco no era tan mala después de todo. Llegó un momento en el que Luna no pensó más que en los labios de Ron y sin más, sin previo aviso, le dio un pequeño beso.

- ¡¡Ronald Weasley!!

Hermione estuvo a punto de correr y quitarle a Luna de encima, de tomar a Ron y tumbarlo a golpes, de salir corriendo del castillo... pero tan solo miró a Ron. No era la mirada de siempre, era tan solo una mirada llena de dudas, de desprecio, de celos.

- ¡¡Hermione espera!! – gritó Ron tratando de ponerse en pie, soltando aLuna

Pero fue inútil, Hermine ya había entrado a la sala común. Ron entró tras de ella y dejó a Luna con una extraña mezcla de sentimientos: feliz porque por fin había podido besar a Ron y apenada por que seguramente le había causado problemas muy graves con Hermione y esa no había sido la intención por la que estaba en la entrada de la sala común de Gryffindor.

Adentro, Ron había alcanzado a detener a Hermione momentos antes de que la chica subiera al dormitorio de las chicas.

- ¡No quiero hablar contigo Ron! – exclamó Hermione tratando de zafarse del brazo de Ron que indiscutiblemente era mucho más fuerte que Hermione

- ¡¡Tienes que escuchar, no es lo que tú crees!! – exclamó Ron tratando de hacerla entrar en razón

- ¡¡La estabas besando Ron!!

- ¡¡Luna me estaba besando a mi!!

- ¡¡Y tú no hiciste nada por impedirlo!!

- ¡¡Me tomó por sorpresa!!... además... ¿tú que estabas haciendo a esas horas en los pasillos?; se supone que la ronda de esta noche me tocaba a mi y fue cuando encontré a Luna y me dijo...

- ¡¡No quiero escuchar tus explicaciones absurdas!!... La besaste Ron... – después de decir esto, sin querer, resbalaron un par de lágrimas traviesas sobre el rostro de Hermione

- Por favor, cálmate y déjame hablar... No llores por favor... mira que yo solo...

- Adiós Ron

Hermione se zafó del brazo de Ron y subió corriendo las escaleras. El chico no hizo intento alguno por alcanzarla ahora. Un tanto confundido por lo que había hecho Luna, enojado con Hermione por no haberlo escuchado y triste por haber tenido la primera pelea con su novia, Ron tan solo se sentó en el sillón favorito de Harry frente a la chimenea y espero el amanecer.

Draco tenía una sonrisa malévola dibujada en el rostro esa mañana. Había recibido una noticia que de la que iba a hacer mucho provecho y estaba dispuesto a esperar el momento oportuno para aprovecharse de esa información.

Cuando entraron Hermione y Ginny al comedor, Draco supo que el momento estaba cerca. Observó a las chicas sentarse, Ginny frente a Harry y Hermione entre Harry y Neville. Ron llegó al comedor y confirmó la información que había recibido con la actitud de la sangre sucia. En el momento mismo en el que Ron intentó saludarle, Hermione solo se volteó y murmuró algunas palabras que Draco supuso que no era un saludo muy romántico. Molesto, Ron fue a sentarse a un lado de Ginny. Las cosas serían muy divertidas pensaba Draco.

Minutos depués de que habían empezado a comer, llegó Luna. Ya estaba completo el staff . Draco se puso de pie y habló de tal forma que todo el colegio pudiere escucharle

- Vaya... así que la lunática Lovegood se dio el lujo de aparecer... mira Weasel, ya llegó tu nueva novia... ¿no vas a darle un besito a Lunática así como el de anoche?. No sabes cuanto lo siento Sangre Sucia, ya te cambiaron por una hija de magos... aunque no sé con cuáles de las dos sería peor salir; una sangre sucia o una niñita que vive en un mundo de locura...

Toda la mesa de Slyhterin estalló en carcajadas. Luna se tapó la cara y comenzó anegar con la cabeza. En su mesa muchos hacían comentarios. En Gryffindor los murmullos comenzaron y las miradas se dirigían a Hermione que a su vez, miraba molesta a Ron. Mientras tanto, Harry ya se había levantado y desenfundado la varita

- ¡¡Cállate Malfoy!! ¡¡No es tu asunto!! – gritó el ojiverde mientras Draco tan solo reía en su mesa. Después, Harry regresó a su lugar

- Creo que he te ha hecho mucha gracia, ¿no Ron? – dijo Hermione sumamente herida – No quiero saber más de ti en toda mi vida!!

Hermione salió visiblemente molesta del Gran Salón y Ginny la seguía. Ron miraba su plato. No tenía hambre.

- Ron...

- Ahora no Harry

- Como tú digas.

Durante todo el día, los murmullos y comentarios persiguieron a Hermione y Ron. Hermione entraba furiosa a todas las clases y salía de la misma forma, sin tratar de dirigirle una mirada siquiera a Ron. El chico, por su parte, estaba más confundido que en la noche. No había nadie en el pasillo cuando había sucedido lo del beso, y tampoco había nadie en la sala común cuando intentó disculparse con Hermione, entonces, cómo demonios se había enterado Malfoy de lo que había pasado con Luna. Cuando por fin tuvo la oportunidad de hablarlo con Harry, al final del entrenamiento de Quidditch, fue la primero que le dijo

- Y dices que Luna fue la que te beso

- Si Harry, yo no hice nada por siquiera abrazarle… Hermione llegó en ese momento y no me ha dejado explicarle que fue lo que paso

- ¿Y qué hacia Luna en la entrada de la sala común?

- No lo sé… no llegué a preguntarle. El caso es, Harry, que yo no hice nada malo y Hermione me acusa de algo en donde yo no tuve nada que ver

- Y.. Ron… a quien más le dijiste lo del problema con Hermione

- ¿Lo preguntas por el comentario de Draco?

- Porque más iba a ser…

- Yo no le he dicho a nadie más que a ti. No sé como se haya enterado Draco

- ¿Crees que Hermione haya…

- Ella no es de esas chicas Harry – Ron suspiró – Hermione no andaría contando que nos peleamos.

- Entonces…

- Luna…

- Vamos Ron le gustas a Luna, eso es más que obvio, pero no la creo capas de andar contando que por su culpa tú y Hermione casi terminan

- No lo sé Harry… si no fuimos ni Hermione ni yo y tú defiendes que Luna tampoco… y no había nadie más, entonces, ¿quien fue?

En las mazmorras de Slytherin, una pequeña sombra se escondía tras los muebles de la sala común. Caminó por un pasillo y llego hasta una puerta que abrió con un pequeño conjuro. Se acercó con mucho cuidado y se hincó frente del joven mago.

- Se... señor, Winky viene de la sala de los traidores señor

- ¿Y que averiguaste? – preguntó Draco mirando de soslayo a la elfina

- Nada señor, las cosas siguen igual que anoche. El mago Ron sigue enojado con la maga Hermione.

- Tu información sobre la pelea sirvió de mucho Winky. ¿Qué me puedes decir sobre Harry y Ginny?

- Ellos siguen igual que la otra soche, señor, no se separan ni un solo momento y se la pasan dándose muestras de cariño.

- Sabes, lo único que puedo agradecerte al respecto, Winky, es que los hayas interrumpido. Así no pasó a más eso que pretendían hacer. Ya te puedes ir. Te necesito en la torre de Gryffindor al pendiente y repórtame cualquier movimiento de Ginny y Harry

- Si señor…

Winky salió de la habitación y se dirigió de nuevo a la torre de Gryffindor, para cumplir con la misión que su nuevo amo le había encomendado. Desde que había aceptado ser la elfina de Draco Malfoy, solo lo que tenía vigilar los movimientos del señor Potter y la señorita Weasley, al principio, sabía que los del señor Potter eran necesarios para que su nuevo amo se las diera al señor oscuro. Ahora no entendía porque tenía que seguir los pasos de la señorita Weasley. ¿Tendría algo que ver con el día que había visto al Señor Potter y a la señorita Weasley besando se en la sala común?

Draco Malfoy se quedó con una sonrisa en el rostro. Jamás imagino que contratar a Winky para seguir los pasos de Harry le sería tan productivo. El Slytherin tenía acceso a todas las alas comunes y también iba a aprovechar esa ventaja.

* * *

_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios que son los que me tienen escribiendo y preocupada por esta historia. Haré hasta lo imposible para que para este viernes esté listo el capítulo 5. Esa intrusión de Winky me ha dado ideas para muchas cosas malas... así que, ps' bueno, esperen lo peor. Ahora si, las respuestas a sus reviews!!_

**Ginny-ForEver** Chika!! Calma mujer que las cosas irán con calma… yo creía que sería una historia mediana, pero ya me he dado cuenta que va para largo, así que tranquila, ya todo a su tiempo y si, al final irremediablemente serán Harry y Ginny, como tiene que ser!! Harry y Ginny 4 Ever!!

**Jalogon:** :) Amiguito!! Si, piensas bien, está planeando travesuras… pero ya recibirán su merecido. Por cierto, ya quiero leer el siguiente cap de "El Sello de los fundadores".. no es presión pero... Ya actualiza!!!!

**Fleur:** Hola Alicia. Muchas gracias por escribir. Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado y pronto (lo prometo) vendrá el 5

**Daulici: **Hola Clau!! Muchas gracias por escribir. Si, Draco sufrirá un poco, pero antes lo haré que se divierta mucho (como en este capítulo). Espero que así como va sea de tu agrado, si no, ps' ya sabes, dime!!!

**Sirenita**: Gracias chika!! Suelo ser bastante cursi y melosa cuando se trata de amor... soy una romántica incurable!!!. En cuando a Draco y Luna... quería que Draco tuviera ayuda de alguien dentro del grupo, como del cuarteto maravilla ni se podía, ps' tuvo que aparecer Luna... Me divierte imaginarme la escena en donde están preparando la poción!! Casi nadie se los imagina juntos!!!

**Orla Potter:** Ps' lo siento chika, me tarde en actualizar de nuevo... haré lo posible porque ya no pase. Como le dije a Sirenita, nadie se imaginaba a Draco y Luna juntos y menos a Draco enamorado (Nota si quieres verlo realmente enamorado, lee mi historia "Los sueños de un Dragón", hasta parece humano!! XD) las cosas tomarán un rumbo distinto... uno muy interesante

**Rosy:** Calma mujer, no importa cuando los leas, mientras lo leas y me dejes un review!!.. ahora... kien se va a kedar kon kien es casi obvio, mi únika duda es si dejo a Draco con... XD sigan la historia y se enterarán!!

**LizZyd:** Entiendo tus problemas con la compu... TT la mía tampoko funciona bien a pesar de que ya la he hechizado con 5 Imperius para que me obedezca… en fin, lo bueno es que pudiste leerlo. Me da gusto k te este gustando este fic loko!!

**La DaMa De La LuZ:** Para empezar tengo que decirte... ¡¡Que Nick tan hermoso!! ¿me lo prestas para un fic? La alianza al principio no funcionará (como ya te diste cuenta en este capítulo) pero después kien sabe!! Y soy fanática de Ginny desde que la conocí en el libro 2, así que por mi sería la mujer maravilla!!. Siempre he pensado que el personaje da para mucho (al igual que los gemelos) pero Rowling no los explota. Por eso me encargo de hacerlo yo!!

**Tabatas:** Ps' no andas muy lejos... estoy pensando seriamente dejarlos en algo... y disculpa por la tardanza... ya estoy escribiendo el cap 5 así que supongo que llegará pronto. Gracias por leer!!

**Moony Weasley:** Ya se que soy muy melosa y romántica!!! Pero que quieres que yo haga, toda mi vida he sido así y por tanto, así escribo... En honor a ti he puesto a Hermione y Ron a pelear... A ver k sale de todo eso!!

**Maga y Angls**: Muchas gracias por escribir chicas!!, ¿saben que soy fan de **A pesar de todo**?, si no me creen, dense una vuelta por misautores favoritos :). ya veré la forma de que Luna y Draco queden juntos.. XD o por lo menos que Draquin le de un besito a Luna pa' k sienta lo que es el beso de un Malfoy

**Mada:** Ejem... lo siento, ya los puse a pelear... XD y se pondrán peor las cosas!!. Muchas gracias por escribir y espero que este cap t haya gustado.


End file.
